five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheFazDude/Rest in peace, Club Penguin.
As you may know, Club Penguin is shutting down tomorrow, and we're gonna lose something great. I wanted to take a moment to share some memories of the game with you all. No memes. No jokes. Just memories. I started playing Club Penguin in 2010, under the username "Sable8810". My sisters used the account before they let me have it, so I already had membership and some items under my belt. With that, I began my exploration of Club Penguin. I quickly became hooked on the game. I really enjoyed the minigames, and I also like how there was tons to do on the island. I quickly learned from members of the community, and started "roleplaying" as police officers, robbers, and stuff like that. Later, I learned that during special times, you could meet mascots by finding them somewhere in the island. I decided to try this out for myself, and I went hunting for Gary the Gadget Guy during the 2010 Halloween Party. It took me ages to find him, but when I did, I was stoked. I followed him around, and so did a ton of the other penguins on the server. There was this one guy who kept saying "GARY HATES CROWDS!!!" I thought that he was just trying to get everyone to back off so he could hang out with Gary himself. I researched this, and quickly discovered that Gary was indeed shy. After that, I quickly went to the Club Penguin Wiki and learned everything I could. I learned which mascots appeared at what times, what games gave you the most coins, and secrets that I would have never discovered on my own. Later, I was doing some sketches, and thought "Hey, what if Club Penguin had a Star Wars party?" I went to drawing out ideas, such as a logo and a catalog of party-exclusive items, like cloaks and lightsabers. Flash foward about six months later, and to my shock, there actually WAS a Star Wars party! As a kid, that blew my mind that I actually perdicted a Club Penguin party. Flash foward to January 2017. I haven't played Club Penguin for about a year, and I was browsing Reddit. I found a post that read something along the lines of "Club Penguin Shutting Down". I heard tons of rumors about the game shutting down before, but they didn't bother me too much. However, this one looked legit. The post linked to an offical post by the Club Penguin team saying the game would shut down on 3/29/17. I quickly went to browse the comments, hoping to connect to fellow CP fans. One of them said that the Iceberg could be tipped now. I quickly went onto my Club Penguin account (which lost its membership during my absence) and went straight to the iceberg. To my surprise, it did tip. I felt like I was letting the past six years of my life go behind me. I felt like I finally "beat" Club Penguin. Now, about the reboot, Club Penguin Island. I'm not gonna play it. It looks cool and all, but it will never capture the original charm that the original did. If kids like the "new Club Penguin", I'm cool with that. It's just that nothing will replace the original CP in my heart. I want to thank the following people: *The original creators of CP, for creating such an awesome game. *Disney, for buying Club Penguin and bringing it into a bigger audience. *The Club Penguin team, for keeping the community going all these years. *My 400+ Club Penguin friends. I barely hung out with most of you, but thanks for liking me anyway. *All those who played Club Penguin sometime in its decade-long life. Waddle on, Club Penguin. Waddle on. Category:Blog posts